


For The Very First Time

by JaneDoe876



Series: Storms Of Passion [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, First Time, Insecurity, Intersex Loki, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Masturbation, Protective Thor, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is set in my Storms Of Passion series it's about the very first time that Loki and Thor made love</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Very First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, can't sleep and so decided to write trying to ease my mind a bit. This is set in my Storms Of Passion series and so will also be added to it. Hope you all enjoy this, this is my first Loki virgin story fits well with my reason for him being insecure. Con-crit is always welcomed. My first time btw writting them both mutually touching each other, I hope I did well.

The 3 weeks after Thor's birthday were intense ones, for one whenever it got heated between them Loki would stop Thor. He knew that Loki wasn't ready to take it to the next level so to speak so he waited.

 Loki on the other hand felt frustrated, he wanted to make love he really did it was just that he felt so uncomfortable in his own skin. Yes he was a virgin, there he said it and yes there was a part of him that felt ashamed of it.

He was sure that one day the right person would come along, even when it seemed like it was hopeless his hope managed to keep alive. Now that he and Thor were together, it seemed possible.

Still he wasn't sure, he hated touching himself. It felt like going to a job or a meeting that he didn't want to attend. Would he ever experience real pleasure? Could he even let himself go just enough so he could? Loki wasn't sure.

Though there were some days, where he felt the answer was a no. The thing that really amazed Loki though was Thor, he didn't waver.

He wanted to be with him; even if he didn't feel comfortable in his own skin he loved him. Loki thought Thor deserved better, he deserved a partner who would satisfy him who wasn't afraid of letting themselves go.

He had to tell him, he had to let Thor know he may never be ready. So that day after dinner, Loki went to Thor's chambers with the full intention of telling him he deserved better.

He knocked on the door; upon hearing Thor say enter he took a deep breath and walked inside closing the door behind him.

"My love, what brings you here?" Thor asked smiling gesturing for Loki to sit next to him.

"I have something to tell you" Loki said noticing just how small his voice got all of a sudden. "Go on then" Thor encouraged. "Thor I…you…deserve better than me…I may never be ready to let you touch me so you should… I mean….with my blessing you should go and find someone else" Loki said choking on his words as tears ran down his cheek.

 "Loki, don't say that I love you I know you are scared of things being intimate between us but do not let fear get in the way of us, I will wait for as long as you want me to, I will not pressure you into this, if you are not ready then I am not as well"

Thor said softly wrapping his arms around Loki in a comforting embrace. "Thor…you…" Loki tried but his tears betrayed him.

"Loki, it is like I said I love you I will never let you go, you are my soul mate" Thor whispered. Loki nodded falling asleep in his arms. Thor watched him as he slept kissing the top of his head every once in a while.

When he woke up the next day he found Thor asleep next to him, he smiled warmly thinking about something that Frigga had told him.

He had a hard time opening up about his sexual frustrations, sometimes after touching himself he would cry. He just couldn't take the thought of only having his magic, or his hand to keep him happy.

Frigga told him that whatever he's feeling, it was alright that one day he would find someone not to give up hope on that and to trust that Thor would be there for him.

Looking at Thor now, he knew she was right. Maybe they should….no….yes…he had no idea what to do that is till he felt Thor stirring. He leaned forward hesitantly kissing Thor's forehead, then slowly trailed kisses to his lips where he stopped.

"My love" Thor whispered now wide awake. "Thor, give me some time" he said softly as Thor pulled him closer.

"All the time you need" he said as they kissed. It was weeks later that Loki made up his mind, no more of this he was sick and tired of not being able to let go. He was in his chambers crying after he had touched himself again, he hated this.

"Loki?" he heard Thor's voice from behind the door. "What?" he called back though somewhat muffled by the pillow he buried his face in. "May I come in?" Thor asked.  "Enter" Loki called still distraught. "Darling what's wrong?" Thor questioned as he walked into the room closing the door behind him.

"I've been doing some thinking" Loki said still with his face buried into the pillow not even facing Thor. "Loki, look at me" Thor encouraged. Loki turned slowly now facing Thor.

 "I want to make love, I'm just….Thor I hate touching myself I hate it, it frustrates me to no end, but I cannot see how you would….if I don't feel comfortable with myself, and if I touch you the wrong way? What then?" he asked in a small voice very unlike him.  

"Loki, if this is because of you having both male and female parts I do not care you are still my Loki, I would still protect you from all those who would harm you" Thor said softly.

"You are so sweet to me, so kind I do not deserve it" Loki said tenderly. "You do my love, you always have" Thor said feeling Loki graze his lips against his.

"Are you sure?" Thor asked. "Yes, I'm so glad it's with you" Loki said as they kissed. Thor deepened the kiss feeling Loki suppress a moan.

"Loki, let me hear you I want to hear you" Thor breathed on his ear as his hand trailed downwards to Loki's legs; with a wave of a hand they were both bare and exposed.

"Be gentle" Loki said in an almost quiet voice. "Of course I will my Loki" Thor whispered letting one of his fingers slip between Loki's legs. He gasped softly it felt good so far, Thor was being very gentle.

It was only until he was about to go deeper when Loki started to have an anxiety attack, he tried to switch positions with Thor for a moment and ended up accidently elbowing him. "I'm…sorry…" Loki said trying to breathe.

"It's alright darling, nice deep breaths here I'll get you some water" Thor said as he reached for the pitcher of water on the side of the bed and poured Loki a goblet.

Loki drank it slowly, he felt tears run down his cheek as Thor held him close and he calmed down. "Loki, nothing has to happen" Thor said softly. "I know…I know…but I do want this, I want you to make love me" he said feeling much better.

"Are you sure my darling?" Thor asked tenderly. Loki nodded. Thor kissed him slowly easing him into it as his finger found it's way between his legs.

Loki gasped into the kiss and then carefully; Thor slipped it deeper breaking the barrier within him as soothingly as he could. Loki winced a little but soon he felt more at ease as Thor slipped in another finger now sucking on Loki's neck.

"Thor" Loki moaned softly as he began to move his fingers inside him. "Do you like that my love?" Thor breathed on his ear.

"Yes" Loki moaned as more fingers made their way inside him. "I love you, oh Thor I love you so much" Loki panted as Thor moved his hand deeper.

"And I you my love, are you ready for me?" he asked in between kissing Loki's body. "Yes, I need you, I want you so much, make love to me" Loki gasped as he felt Thor's hand slip out of him being replace with Thor.

Thor slipped himself slowly between Loki's legs, having adjusted himself he waited for Loki to tell him it was alright to move.

 "Go on my Thor" Loki whispered as he felt Thor move slowly at first between his legs, he wrapped his legs around Thor's waist and began to move with him as they exchanged kisses and Thor stroked him. They began to quicken their pace gradually and Loki was in heaven, this felt so good.

He then felt a strange sensation as if there was a knot inside him and it was about to unravel. "I…is…this…oh my!" Loki panted feeling his first orgasm wash over him. "Let…go…my Loki" Thor panted feeling his own about to burst. They both climaxed at the same time feeling quite spent.

"Oh my, so that's what one feels like" Loki said. Thor chuckled a bit smiling at him, "Yes my love only prepare yourself for another one" Thor said as he began to stroke Loki again.

Loki gasped reaching for Thor and he happily obliged him taking Loki's hand and placing it between his legs. "Touch me" Thor moaned as Loki began stroking him as well.

It was pure bliss when they both climaxed, with a wave of his hand Loki cleaned them both. "Thank you my love, that was amazing" Loki said sleepily as Thor wrapped him in his arms. "You are most welcome my Loki, indeed it was" Thor said smiling as they both fell asleep in each other's arms. Loki smiled in his sleep, he was whole and content now.

THE END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
